Team sports, such as soccer, basketball, football, lacrosse, and field hockey, etc., involve a group of individual participants that cooperate together to accomplish a desired outcome (e.g., scoring a goal, basket, touchdown, etc.). To be successful, teams typically form various formations or alignments in which the participants align and/or space themselves relative to other participants on the team. Youth or inexperienced participants often misalign and/or fail to adequately space themselves relative to their teammates. For example, youth or inexperienced soccer players tend to bunch-up or swarm around the ball rather than spreading out and passing the ball to each other. Swarming around the ball makes it difficult for the team to advance the ball toward the goal and is much easier for the opposing team to defend. The proper technique requires the players to spread out, maintain adequate spacing, and move together as a unit so that they can advance the ball by passing the ball back and forth amongst each other.
Teaching participants to form and maintain proper formations and spacing can be extremely difficult. As such, improved training devices and methods, including those for teaching proper formations and spacing, are always desirable.